Chairman (Ghostbusters)
The Chairman (real name: Cornelius Wellesly) is a ghost from the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), and one of the many villains of the Ghostbusters series. In the Stylized Version, he is replaced by the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton. He was a successful businessman in the 1900s who joined the Cult of Gozer, a secret society obsessed with bringing about the return of their god to the Earth. History The Chairman was formerly Cornelius Wellesly, the Chairman of International Steel. In the early 1900s, he served as chairman of the board of trustees who ran the Natural History Museum. Ivo Shandor and his cult made many powerful connections; perhaps none more so than NYC's most powerful business leaders and power brokers. Shandor used his dark abilities to help each of them at some state in their careers, and they were indebted to him. They came together publicly as trustees of the Natural History Museum, and privately misused their power to help Shandor implement and maintain his Mandala throughout the city. When they died, each of them returned as guardians to the Mandala, and the Natural History Museum in particular. Their closeness to Shandor's evil regenerated them as ectoplasmic entities. The Chairman (formerly Cornelius Wellesly, Chairman of International Steel), wielded the most power when alive, and likewise is the most powerful in death, becoming one of Shandor's mightiest servants. Contact Protocol: Contact protocol against the Chairman dictates that you not attempt to directly engage him during the entire fight. Instead, seal the Black Slime Portals that spawn Black Slime Fiends and Crawler to force the Chairman to hold still. When he does, pelt the glowing spot on his chest with your Overload Pulse and dwindle his PK energy. When he retreats back underneath the platform, turn back to the corners and seal the new Black Slime Portals before they spawn more enemies. The faster you seal them, the faster the Chairman will come back out to play. Description Death has not been kind to Chairman Wellesly; he is resurrected as a corpulent shadow of his former self, dressed in tattered cultic, ceremonial robes, and bearing a tattoo of an occult diagram on his body. In the center of this diagram is a single, glowing yellow eye, which proves to the thinnest point in the Chairman's ectoplasmic construction. The Composite Particle System proves a worthwhile investment, as the homing-missile effect of the Overload Pulse make hitting the remarkably agile Chairman easier on the young rookie. The Chairman however, opens several Black Slime portals in order to soften up the Ghostbusters during their battle. Thankfully, the positively-charged green slime provided by the Slime Blower makes short work of the Black Slime. Gallery The Chairman.jpg|Cornelius Wellesly aka The Chairman. Chairman Cornelius Wellesly.jpg|Chairman Wellesly (The Chairman) in life before his death. Ghostly Cornelius Wellesly.jpg|The ghost of Cornelius Wellesly (The Chairman). Trivia *The Chairman's outfit and name seems to be a reference to Aleister Crowley. *The Chairman's involvement in the steel and metal works industry and prominence as a high ranking member of the Cult of Gozer may imply that he supplied Ivo Shandor with the structural ironwork used for the construction of 55 Central Park West. Category:Ghosts Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wizards Category:Undead Villains